Consequences Of Love
by The Phantom of Perversion
Summary: Sequel to Dangerous Love. (Wahoo! Finally!) Kai and Mariah have now been togeather for a year, but now a new danger is threatening their new relationship, will they still be togeather by the end?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: *Grins evilly* I'm baaaaaacccccccckkkkkkkkkk!!!!! *evil insane laughter* Yes, it is true, I'm starting the sequel to Dangerous Love; Consequents' Of Love-  
  
Kai: (--__--) Inteligent name..  
  
Kyle: (--__--) Very...  
  
(-----_________-----) Quiet...I have no creative talent, so sue me.  
  
Anywho, first thing I would like to say is that if you haven't read "Dangerous Love" yet, I suggest that you do, but you don't have to, it's just that it'll be confusing if you don't! I'm going to try to update Consequents' Of Love when I can, I just have two other fics that I'm writing, so I'm really really sorry if I don't update right away!! But you can understand? Right? I actually wasn't planning on writing till the other two were over, but SOME PEOPLE wanted it quickly! So, thus starting the sequel sooner then I should've started it! And just to let you know, there is going to be some characters from V Force in here, and if they are doing something totally different from what they end up doing, I'm really sorry because I'm not from Japan and are only at the beginning episodes!!  
Well, that's all for now, read on and I hope you like the SHORT prologue!  
  
Consequents' Of Love  
  
Prologue  
  
Rain pelted against his pale forehead, the cold affecting his whole body, but he still stood there, surveying the discussion though the semi opened window. Watching, unknown to him, the whole new adventure that would await him and his rival.  
  
It has been one year, one year since that humiliating day, he tried his best to block it from his memory, but it still haunted him, daily, nightly, everyday of his bloody life! How? How the hell was that guy able to pull something off like that? He was so sure that he would overcome his powerful Beyblade, but he didn't. He didn't even come close to matching the strength of Dranzer in his mind.  
  
He shook his head in irritation, yet again, trying to block out the memory and focus on what was happening in the abbey window.  
  
There the man stood, his once idol, but now things have changed. Ever since he came back last year, he was never the same to him due to his failure, and he knew that he knew the truth about him, but throughout the time, he still have orders to him as if he still had no clue about the truth, and he still agreed to everything the master would demand, even if it was just cruel, but this he wouldn't stand for it, not something that was this ruthless.  
  
Of course, they didn't know that he knew, hell, he didn't even know himself until he came out here unintentionally and saw him having a conversation with an unknown man to him.  
  
The whole plan was just plain unsympathetic, even if it was to that guy.  
  
He turned on his heel, and started to head back to his sleeping quarters, that night, Kyle Redofcop, left the abbey for good, and returned to his former life, not quite knowing where it would take him.  
  
Voltaire grinned, the plan was perfect. It was impossible for it to be unsuccessful! Unlike last year, when that lame excuse for an apprentice came back without Kai's Dranzer.  
  
He had to laugh, god that boy was dumb! Of all the time when "Kai" came back from the world championships, talking about how wrong he was, and wanted to be accepted back into the abbey, he actually believed that I thought he was actually my grandson! I knew it was he, Kyle Redofcop, even after he left the abbey for over 4 years.  
  
Of course, at the beginning, I was about to have him thrown out, but I was able to catch myself before I said anything foolish, this could work to my potential. And without even hardly thinking it over, he left, thus starting the whole mess that he got himself into, abducting Kai's bitch, really how the hell did he think he was going to get away with that? It didn't come to a surprise to me when he came back without the Dranzer, his pride hurt, and the humiliation that weighed down his mind.  
  
I was yet again, tempted to throw him out, but for some reason, I knew that he would probably come in handy, as he did strikingly look like his real grandson, you never know when it might come in handy. And it was a good thing that he did.  
  
Voltaire sipped on his white wine again as he listened to his guest speak;  
  
"....I know that you still desire the bitbeast Dranzer Voltaire, and I can't say I blame you, it is extremely powerful, some of my students didn't even stand a chance against it's incredible power, even with the cyber edition of it."  
  
Voltaire nodded, it was true, he did have a yearning for that bit beast, it almost became an obsession, and what he was proposing, sounded quite promising.  
  
The man wasn't finished yet though; " But I do have one worry Voltaire, I heard that your dear grandson has finally gotten himself a woman, won't she interfere with our plan?"  
  
Voltaire sighed and leaned back onto his leather chair, and spoke quite calmly;  
  
" I have no reason to worry about her, she is just a mere concern, I don't even know if she and Kai are still together. And if for the slight chance that they are still together, I have a-" Voltaire struggled for the right word; "a decoy that would be more then willing for the job."  
  
The man nodded and got up off his chair, and started to make his way towards the door, but before he left, he replied one more thing to the man;  
  
"I do hope your right Voltaire, I want nothing to interfere, but even if it does go downhill for you, I still want my end of the deal."  
  
Voltaire gazed into the eyes of this man; he's eyes as cold at ice, and spoke in the same manner.  
  
" Things will be alright, failure is not a concern here, I know so."  
  
With that being reassured, the satisfied male walked out the door and headed outside to his private helicopter, a small smile spared across his lips.  
  
Kyle: What the hell was that??? It was so short!!  
  
Mariah: (--__--) I expected better of you.  
  
Me: (--__--) Hey! It was the prologue!! Prologues are never long! But that doesn't stop you from reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?!?!? PLEASE?!?!?! It gives me so much encouragement to write! And thus meaning that the next Ch would be up sooner!!!!!! The more reviews, the more sooner! Get it? Good!! Well, till I write again, laterz! (^_^)  
  
~digitalgirl3~ 


	2. Seeing You Again

A/N: Hello fanfiction readers and writers! Well, I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I am writing two other fics! (@_@) I'm going insane with it!!!!! Um, thank you to all who reviewed! And to those who didn't, I know you'll make up for it in this ch! Hint hint..Well, most of you wanted some romance, and you got it! Well, some...but it's kinda hard when they-uh, won't spoil it for ya! Anywho, read on and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Consequences Of Love  
  
Ch 2.  
  
Seeing you again  
  
" And here is your complementary sandwich! Enjoy!" The stewardess replied with a cheesy fake smile, and then returned to the cockpit.  
  
Ray looked down at the fried egg sandwich that was placed on the tray in front of him; it looked like it had been sitting in a fridge for about a month.  
  
Ray started to poke at it, and then turned to his companion, who sat next to him in the small blue seats.  
  
"Hey, you test it out first, then if you die, I know it's not to be trusted!" Ray proclaimed, smiling nervously.  
  
Kai Hiwatari turned to his teammate and gave him his usual cold stare.  
  
Ray silently laughed to himself, even though Kai didn't usually show it, he had changed dramatically over the last year ever since he and Mariah started going out. He didn't always ignore people and glare at them, only sometimes, which was a huge improvement for Kai.  
  
Ray still had trouble believing that his best friend since he was born, and his cold-hearted teammate were actually able to learn to love each other, Mariah, maybe, but Kai? Kai treated Mariah like she was the only thing in his life that was important in his life, which for him, could easily be true. That's the whole reason why they were on this plane.  
  
After 6 months of separation from Mariah, Kai finally decided to go to her, as she did come back to see them for a few days a little while back, and this time strangely enough, Kai asked him if he wanted to come with him to visit.  
  
Of course, it was a no brainier for Ray, he too missed his friend dearly, and the rest of the White Tigers. So after many days of getting the plane tickets, and MANY phone calls to Mariah from Kai, they were on their way back to his old village for two whole weeks.  
  
Ray looked back over to Kai, who looked like was trying to get some sleep, but he knew better.  
  
"So Kai, excited to be able to see Mariah after 6 months?" Ray questioned, hoping to strike up a conversation, which was much better then watching the cheesy movie that was playing on that small screen over the cockpit door.  
  
Kai pretended not to hear him, and continued to keep doing the fake sleeping thing.  
  
Ray sighed quietly, and tried a different approach to get him to speak;  
  
"So, uh, what are your plans when you get there besides Mariah? There isn't much to do you know, it's kinda in the middle of nowhere..."  
  
This time, he got a different reaction from him, a shrug.  
  
"Okay this is hopeless...." Ray thought to himself, and then an idea came to him.  
  
"Oh! That reminds me, Mariah wrote to me, she said that she wants to call it quits between you too! Guess I should've told you before, huh?"  
  
That did it, Kai suddenly sat up on the small seat and stared wide-eyed at Ray, fear written all over his pale face.  
  
"What?! What do you mean!??! She never told me! Did something happen?! What did I-"  
  
Ray put his hands up in defense, signaling him to stop.  
  
"I'm kidding Kai! Just kidding! You know she would never do that!"  
  
Kai felt relief settle over his entire body, than slowly sat back down on the seat, ignoring the stares he was getting from Ray and pretty much everyone else on the plane.  
  
That moment, the pilots voice was heard over the intercom.  
  
"Attention passengers, we will be arriving at our destination in 10 minutes, in the meantime, please remained seated."  
  
Ray sighed and leaned his head against his own seat, happy that this plane ride with Kai was almost over, he should at least be more talkative when he sees Mariah again, he usually is at least.  
  
About 20 minutes later, the plane had finally landed and the passengers were let off, and Kai and Ray were finally able to stretch their stiff legs  
  
"So how are we getting to the village from here anyway? It's at least about an hour away from civilization..." Ray asked Kai when they walked outside of the small airport.  
  
Kai looked up the sidewalk and looked at the small town. It was his first time ever being here and frankly, he never seen a town so small. Most of the shops looked like they were hundreds of years old, and 60% of the other places just looked abandoned.  
  
"I called a cab from the pay phone when you were in the washroom." He replied, and almost that second, a small yellow taxicab pulled up with a small bearded man driving.  
  
Ray looked over to Kai who was already throwing his and Ray luggage into the trunk.  
  
" I wonder why he's in such a hurry!" Ray thought to himself, smiled then shrugged and got in the cab and headed out to his old home, nothing could ruin this trip!  
  
Mariah grinned from the tree stump as she watched two young boys launch their Beyblades into a wooden dish. After Ray had left the village, herself and the rest of the White Tigers taught the kids of the village beyblading, and now everyone here was great beybladers, even if they just started learning how to launch their blades.  
  
As the boys continued to battle it out, Mariah let herself walk back inside her house and into her room.  
  
She slowly laid back onto her comfy bed, today was the day were she would be able to see him, after 6 months of hell without him.  
  
" I wonder if he's still the same cold hearted sexy guy he was.." Mariah thought aloud, then sat back up and looked at her reflection in the full sized mirror that was at the end of her bed.  
  
A girl of 16 stared back at her, her eyes still the bright yellow that she had since she was born, her bright pink hair now hung loose over her shoulders and down to the back of her waist. She was tall, but not too tall, thin, but not to thin. Everyone at the village as described her as the most beautiful girl at the whole village, but she quickly denied it. Though, there wasn't many teen girls beside herself, most of the woman here were either abound 5, 35, or 65. That's why she hung out mostly with guys, or to be more specific, the rest of the White Tigers.  
  
Even after all their years knowing each other, they all still lived at the same village that they were all born at, and they were all still great friends. Though, Lee still acted as the overprotected brother, especially when it came to Kai, Kevin was still the prankster he is at heart, and Gary, well, was Gary.  
  
The thought of Kai triggered the nervousness to take over again. What if he just came her to break it off with her? Sure their long distance relationship was actually working well for her, but that was just for her, what about Kai?  
  
"Get a damn grip Mariah, I'm sure he wouldn't spend two weeks here just to break up with me..but he did bring Ray with him..maybe just to comfort me?" She thought to herself, then groaned out loud, she had to stop with these stupid frets about nothing, she needed to focus on what was important, and that was to get ready for their arrival.  
  
Kai would be staying at Rays place, but Ray's parents were away for a while on a vacation, along with her own parents, and a good thing too, as they did really needed one! So that left her to get the house ready for them to stay in.  
  
Mariah closed her eyes, trying to force herself to get up, but it didn't work that well, she hardly got any sleep last night with those stupid thoughts running though her head, and now she paid for it, she was exhausted.  
  
" A little bit of shut eye won't hurt, there supposed to get here in a few more hours.it's won't matter....." She mumbled though her tired lips, and in a matter of seconds, she was sound asleep.  
  
"Well! Were almost there! Isn't it great to be out in the wilderness?!" Ray exclaimed, acting like a 5 year-old in a candy store.  
  
Kai glanced out side of the taxi's windows, only to find himself staring at a bunch of trees and rocks.  
  
"Yeah, great." He replied. He tried to push out the nerves he was feeling, but looking outside and knowing that they were almost there, didn't exactly help much.  
  
Ray seeing this, decided to try and lighten up the mood for him.  
  
" Let's just hope that no jealous freaks of yours are gonna be here!" He said, smiling at Kai.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and started at him, the thought just hitting him. Last time he was with Mariah for a long period of time, she almost gotten killed by his ex-friend. Kyle. What if he actually is putting her in danger again? He knew that Kyle would probably try and do something again, it was just the way he was. And no wonder, being raised in that Abbey. He contemplated this thought for what seemed like hours, each second getting him more frightened.  
  
Though the 10 minutes Kai argued with himself, Ray meanwhile silently fumed with himself, why the hell did he bring that up?!  
  
The voice of the driver brought both of them back into reality.  
  
" Here we are, remember your luggage!" He replied in a voice that seemed to deep for his body.  
  
Kai nodded then got out and started to lug the suitcases and backpacks of his and Rays out of the trunk, as Ray handed the driver the needed money for the trip.  
  
After the cab had took off down the dusty road, Kai turned and looked at Ray who was grinning at the sight of his hometown.  
  
"Welcome Kai! To my hometown!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the village.  
  
Kai looked around the place, it was actually bigger then he anticipated, most of the houses were colored brown and white, suiting the forestry background perfectly. There were many children around, most of them beyblading in carved stumps. Wherever there wasn't either kids or houses, there was woods, and lots of it.  
  
As Kai studied the village, he didn't notice two little boys run up to them and start talking wildly to Ray.  
  
"...and I beat him too!! Finally!! I can probably take YOU on now Ray!!" One of them was saying to Ray, he was extremely short with dark brown hair and looked around 5.  
  
Ray smiled at them. "Hey that's great! Then we'll have to battle sometime!"  
  
The other boy meanwhile, was staring at Kai with his bright green eyes. He looked about 7 and had bright blonde hair that was in a small ponytail at the back of his head.  
  
" Who are you?" He asked in an awed voice, as if he's never seen another male teen besides Ray in his whole life.  
  
Ray watched nervously at Kai, expecting him to say something totally rude and cold, but to his surprise, he didn't;  
  
" The names, Kai." He said. Sure it wasn't long, but it was better then what he was originally going to say, and that was "Go run back to your mommy you brat."  
  
The kid meanwhile, smiled up at Kai. "I know about you! Ray's told us a lot 'bout YOU!! But, Mariah does too.."  
  
At the mention of her name, Kai suddenly started to feel nervous again, but it was soon replaced by a tad bit of hatred when another voice came into the conversation.  
  
" Well hello Ray! ...Kai..."  
  
Kai turned around to find himself face to face with the Lee and the rest of the White Tigers, well, minus the one he really wanted to see.  
  
Ray smiled and shook Lee's offered hand. " It's good to see ya again Lee!" He replied, and then said his hellos to Kevin and Gary.  
  
Kai looked over all of them. Lee hadn't changed a bit, he still looked like a human lion in his option, Kevin surprisingly, grew another 4 inches, and was now almost the same height as Lee, but you can still tell by his expression that he hadn't changed one bit in personality wise. Gray still looked like that same old Gary though, hadn't changed in the least.  
  
Kai only acknowledge their presence by nodding his head. For some reason, he was still kinda pissed off at them, Lee being number 1 on his hit list. After they finally did realize that he and Mariah were a couple. Well, they just didn't handle it very well and both Kai and Lee ended up with an ice pack on their heads and countless bruises over themselves. Oh course, he did respect Lee for treating Mariah like an older brother, but he wished it wasn't to him.  
  
"So where Mariah?" Ray asked, trying to keep everyone not to break out into another fistfight.  
  
Lee looked back at Ray, his face looking less cold. "You know, I don't really know, I haven't seen her since this morning."  
  
The kid with the blonde suddenly cut in. "I saw her!! She was watching us blade, then she went into her house! She's been in there for HOURS!!!" He then nods to a house that was about 50 feet away from them.  
  
"Okay, I guess we'll see her later, but right now I wanna get unpacked! How 'bout you Kai?" He asked, jerking his head towards a house that was almost right across from Mariah's house.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He replied, nodding to the others again, and taking off with Ray towards what was probably his house.  
  
Once they were inside, Kai had a good look around, with the help of Ray of course. It wasn't a huge house, but very homely. 3 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, 1 kitchen and 1 living room, simple, which he liked.  
  
After about 20 minutes of unpacking in silence, Kai looked at his room that he would be staying in; it was a medium sized room with a single bed in the middle, beside it was a nightstand, and a dresser. The room had two windows, both at the head of the bed.  
  
That moment, Ray came running into his room. "I know it's pretty messy, but- " He stopped mid sentence and looked at the room, his mouth open, but then closed it and smiled. "I bet Mariah came over and cleaned."  
  
Kai looked over the spotless room, a small smile formed at the side of his mouth.  
  
" Hey Kai." Ray questioned, causing Kai to look at him, his smile quickly replaced by his usually frown.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
Ray just grinned at him, he knew exactly what Kai wanted. "Go on and get your ass over to her, I'll cover for ya. But tell her I said hi, okay?"  
  
Kai stared at Ray, a shock expression covered his face, but quickly replaced it with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks Ray." He said, and without wanting to hear about him actually thanking him, ran out the door and over to the house that was said to be Mariah's.  
  
He gently knocked, but there was no answer. Frowning, Kai silently turned the handle and walked in.  
  
Inside was pretty much the same as Ray's, but much more decorative, with a rose designed border over the walls, and many beautiful pictures over the walls. A lot of them Kai noticed, were pictures of Mariah when she was a little girl.  
  
Kai wondered around the house, looking for Mariah but found her nowhere, Kai couldn't help but worry a bit, what if Kyle somehow took her away from him again?  
  
He pushed those thoughts out of his head; there was no reason to think that now. He walked down a hall and at the end was a plain white door, which stood ajar.  
  
Pushing the door open the rest of the way, he found his eyes lay upon the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen, she was sleeping on the soft white bed, her chest rising and falling with the rhythm of her breathing.  
  
With a few steps, he was over by her side, watching her sleep. A piece of her soft hair had fallen over her angel-like face.  
  
Reaching over, he pushed her hair away, and came in contact with a pair of dazzling yellow eyes staring back at him.  
  
" Kai?" She managed to sound out, her voice just as beautiful as her appearance.  
  
Kai just smiled then nodded. " Hey Mariah, Ray say's hi." Then he did something he'd been wanting to do for six months, and kissed her softly on her rose-colored lips.  
  
A/N: So???? How was that? You can't complain now! I did at least put some romance in! Though it REALLY sucks A**!! But you still gotta review! Okay? Like I said, it makes me update sooner! (^_^) Till I write again, review! 


	3. Just To Be Here

AN: T_T I.....am...so...sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Cries* I'm sorry I haven't updated for SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Long!!! Please forgive me!!!!!!! T_T here's a token for my late late update!! *Hands everyone a Kyle and Kai plushie's* I've just been totally busy with horseback riding, and school, and moving! It's been HELL I tell you!! And of course I've been trying to update my other fics too! Well, now that I've got that outta my system (Sorry again!) er, about this ch....it's really short..sorry!! But I just HAD to get it up!! So I guess it's better short then never updating! Anywho, you wanted more sap..you got it. I wanted sexy Kyle..I got it! ^_^ Now were both happy! So read on and when your done, REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
Consequences Of Love  
  
Ch 3  
  
Just To Be Here  
  
Mariah couldn't have been happier, here she just awoke to find her boyfriend Kai staring down at her while she slept, then being held in the secure arms of him, then finally being able to kiss him after all this time.  
  
After a few minutes Mariah finally pulled apart from Kai's lips for some much needed oxygen.  
  
" Kai.." She stuttered, " what are you doing here? Your not supposed to arrive for a while yet!"  
  
Kai only smiled as he put his arms around her thin waist and held her there. " Actually, I'm pretty late, you must've been asleep for a while."  
  
Mariah let out a small giggle as she looked at the clock on her bedside table, which read 5:30 pm.  
  
"Ha, looks like I did. Did you just get here?" She asked as she snuggled against his muscular chest and taking in his scent.  
  
"Pretty much, I had to avoid getting caught by your body guards first though, which took a little bit of time."  
  
She only laughed. "I know how they can be, but they'll accept you in time. It's just Lee being the overprotected guy like he always is."  
  
Mariah slowly pulled apart from his death grip on her and really stared at him; one thing was for sure, he changed. If she thought that he couldn't get any more handsome before, time clearly proved her wrong. He now pretty much towered over her, well, at least a good foot. He was now even more muscular now, but his hair stayed the same, and she was glad for that.  
  
"You've sure have changed Kai, in a good way." She grinned, poking him on his chest.  
  
Kai smirked and pulled her up to her feet and held her. " Speak for yourself."  
  
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
Kai and Mariah quickly pulled away and faced Ray Kon who stood at the door, grinning at the two lovers.  
  
Kai quickly went back to his old self when faced with some besides Mariah. " What are you doing here?" He asked his him, silently, or maybe not so silently fuming.  
  
Ray only grinned one of his cheesy grins and walked over to Mariah and gave her a long hug. "Hey, I can see my long time friend too ya know Kai."  
  
Mariah smiled and closed her eyes and hugged Ray back. "It's good to see you again Ray!"  
  
"Same to you, Kai hasn't been bothering you to much has he?" Ray joked as he pulled away from the hug and stared at his teammate.  
  
" Dream on ponytail boy." Kai shot back.  
  
Ray quickly put his hands up in defense. "Hey! It's totally cool for a guy to have long hair in China!"  
  
While Kai and Ray were still arguing at each other, Mariah slowly slipped out without either of them noticing.  
  
" Ha, they haven't changed a bit." Mariah thought as she looked over the houses in her village.  
  
"Mariah!!! Hey!! 'Riah!!!!" Came a young girls voice to Mariah's left.  
  
Mariah looked over to find a small girl of 5 years running towards her. She only reached to just below Mariah's waist, she had long red hair that made a perfect frame around her pale face. She wore a simple white dress with black sandals, and carried a ruff looking teddy bear.  
  
" Well hello Erika!" Mariah replied as the girl ran up to her and stared up to the tall figure of Mariah.  
  
" 'Riah! I saw a new boy come to the village!! Is that the Kai boy you were talking about 'Riah?"  
  
Mariah smiled and kneeled down to the girl's height. "That would be him, what do you think?"  
  
Erika gave Mariah the hugest smile that you wouldn't think was possible for a small face like hers.  
  
" He's cute!"  
  
" Shucks Erika, you're embarrassing me!" Came the voice of Ray from Mariah's house.  
  
Erika quickly turned her head to the direction of his voice, and ran over to him.  
  
"RAY!!! Your BACK!!!!!" She squealed as she glomped Ray's legs.  
  
Mariah grinned as she watched Erika jump into conversation with Ray, most of the talk consisting of candy and her teddy.  
  
"Hey, who's she?" Came yet another voice, as strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a hard chest.  
  
Mariah closed her eyes and took in the moment being held like this by Kai. "That's Erika, she's a villager here, her mother died just last year, leaving her and her father all alone. So she hangs out with me a lot."  
  
Kai's grip on her tightened. " So your like the stepmother?"  
  
Mariah laughed. "Try more like the big sister. She's a really sweet girl though, she's the happiest girl alive if she can talk to someone."  
  
Deciding to change topic, Mariah turned around and threw her arms around Kai's neck. " Well, how about I give you the grand tour! If your not too tired that is."  
  
Kai shook his head, took her hand in his, and walked to the left, which looked like to be the main street.  
  
" Why is it that most of the people here are either old or just little twerps?" Kai asked, as he looked over the old and extremely young people.  
  
Mariah sighed. " I guess it's what you get when you live this far away from civilization, a lot of the teens just left, which I don't blame them, I mean, this place isn't exactly very populated. And a lot of the adults just either left, or died."  
  
"Died? Isn't that a little bit obscure?" Kai questioned, looking at all the houses.  
  
" Not when there's only one doctor here, and when one of us gets a cold, everyone gets that cold...it just...turns out bad for some.."  
  
" Well I guess that makes sense.." Kai proclaimed.  
  
The next hour they viewed the small town, it was all pretty plain though most of it, but at other times very interesting.  
  
"And this would be???" Kai asked Mariah, staring at what looked like a huge wood gazebo, lights surrounding the entire thing.  
  
Mariah looked over to what he was talking about. "Oh! That's where we have a lot of our parties, get-together's, meetings, weddings you name it! Probably the most popular place in the whole village. Actually, were having a party here tomorrow!"  
  
" And the reason for that is???" Kai asked, as he watched Mariah jump up and sit on the railing.  
  
" Easy one, it's a welcoming party for you an Ray!" She proclaimed.  
  
Kai only sighed and stared at her, fighting off the urge to smile. "She seems to have that affect on me," Kai thought, " I can't help myself but smile when I see her."  
  
" You know I don't like "social gatherings".."  
  
Mariah stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. " Well no one asked you, did they?" She joked.  
  
Kai let out a frustrated growl and picked up a laughing Mariah off the railing. " You'll be pissed if I don't go huh?"  
  
Mariah yet again wrapped her slim arms around his neck. " You took the words right out of my mouth."  
  
And that was Kai's q; he bent his neck kissed her again on her lips. One thing was for sure, he would never get board of doing this.  
  
Moscow, Russia....  
  
Kyle looked out of the limo's window, stared though the rain and saw his manor, which he inherited from his father once he died.  
  
"Never thought I'd come back here.." Kyle thought aloud, as the driver pulled up to the huge brown doors and stopped. A few minutes later, the driver opened his door holding an umbrella.  
  
Kyle didn't look at him, he just stepped outside into the wet weather and headed inside his mansion, where he could finally get some much needed rest.  
  
As soon as he was safely inside and had taken off his black trench coat, he stared at his home. Which he has not seen since his father died 5 years previously.  
  
Just staring at it reminds him of where he fought Kai. Where he kidnapped..her. The manor was pretty much the same in everyway, even how no one has really lived in it for so long..  
  
Kyle slowly walked into the enormous living room, not even bothering to turn on a light and sat on one of the sheeted sofas, closed his eyes and sighed. It was great to be back.  
  
Just when sleep was about to take over the Kai look alike, he heard creaking of the floorboards.  
  
Any normal person would have just thought that it was just the house, being old and all. But he wasn't exactly normal, he lived in a abbey for his whole life with a madman. And with that, he knew that any sound that wasn't expected, meant hell for the person who made it.  
  
Kyle opened his left eye and stared into a dark corner of the room, and sure enough...  
  
" Voltaire must be pretty desperate sending a lowlife like you to come back and collect me.Brian" He replied coldly, a soft chuckle escaping though his pale lips.  
  
The person dressed entirely black stepped into the middle of the room, and sure enough, there stood in front of him was the albino Brian, who just smiled at the sleepy figure of Kyle.  
  
" Oh don't worry Kyle, " He said with his heavy Russian accent, " I wasn't sent here to bring you back. Just to deliver a message."  
  
Kyle was modestly surprised, wasn't he needed for this plan to work out?  
  
" The Master wishes you to not get involved in anyway with this mission, nor does he want to see you back at the abbey every again." He explained, grinning evilly, as if he expected Kyle to look totally shocked.  
  
" And why the hell would I WANT to go back there?" He shot back.  
  
Brian only sighed. " Just stay out of it, got it? You might..meet with old friends, and we don't want you to interfere in anyway."  
  
Kyle closed his eyes again and leaned back into the sofa. " Fine, but one question. What happens to the girl? Now that I'm out of the picture."  
  
Brian slowly started to walk towards the door. " That doesn't concern you, so just keep your hormones in check." And with that, he walked out into the pouring rain, not even taking a glance back.  
  
Kyle gave off his best vampire smile, and swung his legs onto the sofa. " I said that I would stay out of it, but I never said that I wouldn't drop some hints."  
  
  
  
END OF CH 3  
  
A/N: Well??? Yeah, I know it's short! And I'm sorry!! Man I seem to be saying that a lot.--__-- so what did you think besides the shortness?? Will Kyle help? What's going to happen to Kai and Mariah? Is Kai REALLY going to go to a party?? Stay tuned! Oh, and I was wondering..are ANY of you good at drawing??? 'Cause Lil Bre started a website devoted to Kai/Mariah and I've been helping out on it...and we REALLY need some Kai/Mariah pictures!! Badly! So if anyone would submit some Fanart of Kai/Mariah, that would be SOO great!! You'd get credit of course! If you have a pic, just send it in a e-mail to either me or Lil Bre!! Hmmm.what else can I say..Oh oh!! I know! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! PLLLLLEAASSSSE!! I know I don't deserve it, with the late late update and the whole thing about this shitty fic, but PLEASE HAVE A HEART! Even if you say one word I'd be happy! ^_^ Well, till I write again!  
  
~DG3~ 


End file.
